As a semiconductor material such as a transistor, silicon is generally used. However, based on a demand for a higher voltage semiconductor apparatus, research and development has been made in a higher voltage semiconductor apparatus using a nitride semiconductor such as GaN having a wider band gap.
Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-9253 and 2008-219021.